


Pairings - Two Timing Alternatives

by RebaJean



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Drabble/haiku series of pairing alternatives in the Inuyasha-verse. Kagome and . . .





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters based on "Inuyasha" copyright 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc.
> 
> Original version submitted for the Inuyasha Fanfiction November, 2009 challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he goes again.

The Call

* * *

 

White dog ears twitching,

Inuyasha heeds their call,

Shinidamachu.


	2. Two Timing Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of Inuyasha's obsession with the undead miko, Kagome considers her alternatives.

Two Timing Alternatives

Tired of Inuyasha always running off to Kikyo, Kagome considers her options. Her reflection stares back at her, easily visible in the bright moonlight. Tears run down her face and strike the still lake waters below.

* * *

 

The surface ripples and the scene changes.

 

Doggy ears twitching,

Nose sniffs, "Kagome, you stink!"

"SIT BOY!"

Kouga laughs.

* * *

 

The surface ripples and the scene changes.

 

Doggy ears twitching,

Nose sniffs, "Kagome, you stink!"

"SIT!”

“Let's go, Sessho."

* * *

 

The surface ripples and the scene changes.

 

Doggy ears twitching,

Nose sniffs, "Kagome, you stink!

Naraku . . .

"NO WAY!"

* * *

 

The surface ripples and the scene changes.

 

"Inuyasha, Sit!

Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!

I am yours, Hojo."


	3. Stolen by Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have expected it.

 

Sitting by the well,

His miko stolen by time,

Inuyasha waits.


	4. Prelude to a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only she knew who . . .

 

Silver hair falls round

Miko lifts her hand to bring

His face down to kiss.


End file.
